Frequently, a set of computational tasks or operations are to be performed multiple times (e.g., to process different inputs). The executions may be performed serially or in parallel and/or may use same or different processing resources. Frequently, configurations of the operations (e.g., in terms of selections of processing specifications, algorithm selection, transformations, etc.) remain consistent across the executions. However, sometimes it is desirable to separately and differentially configure individual configurations. The individual configuration present challenges with respect to avoiding errors during execution and conforming with high-level rules. Further, individually configuring each instance of the execution can be very time consuming. Thus, there is need to facilitate differential configuration of individual instances of operation executions.